


The Release

by TheGirlisSilver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Humor, Mild Sexual Content, Parody, Sexual Fantasy, Silly, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:33:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlisSilver/pseuds/TheGirlisSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger had a really strange dream about a lemon-haired lad and a warm, wet place. Just a tongue-in-cheek one-off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Release

**The Release**

Hermione Granger woke abruptly from a bizarre dream. As fog dissolves in the brightness of sun, so, too, did most of her night's reverie upon snapping her eyes open. However, golden shards of memory still remained lodged in her mind, of a hot spring and a pale Adonis and… _Oh, my_.

Flashes of images and sensorial delights played on a loop in her mental projector. The warm, silky water, wet lemon hair, eyes like aqua, lips hot and tongue liquid and… With a startled exhalation, and a surprisingly lecherous series of puns about snakes rolling around in her brain, Hermione felt terribly grateful for the darkness of the girls' room; for a flush enveloped her body from ears to toes.

Stretching under her pile of quilts, the girl became aware of an aching pressure in her loins. She huffed, and turned onto her side; rubbing her cheek into her pillow, Hermione willed herself to fall back asleep. Even so, the sensation didn't lessen. She shifted, clamping her thighs together, and attempted to ignore it. Maybe twisting her hips a little would help stave off the feeling. Unfortunately, it only intensified. Hermione burned. No, she _throbbed_. Little shivers went up her spine. This was intolerable. She had to alleviate this uncomfortable pulsation right now; she just prayed that she wouldn't awake any of the other girls.

With great haste, she tossed off her quilts and all but ran out of the room to do the necessary.

As she peed into the toilet, Hermione groaned at the release. She hated getting up in the chill of pre-dawn hours to use the lavatory, but it was certainly better than letting her bladder burst. _Plus, nothing is worse than a UTI caused by holding it for too long_ , she thought. As she washed up and returned to the dormitory, Hermione's attention wandered back to the dream.

She decided, with a rueful smile, that she couldn't tease Ron anymore about his own strange reverie: the one involving Harry, Quidditch, and unusual uses for the golden Snitch.   


End file.
